It is frequently necessary to provide a traffic control system, particularly through a highway construction zone, but also in conjunction with alternate one-way traffic control such as is necessary with narrow bridge and road areas. In most instances, construction zones are controlled by providing two flag persons, one at each end of the section of the one-way section being controlled, so that vehicles traveling in one direction will be stopped while the vehicles going in the other direction will be permitted to pass through the one-way section.
The present invention is designed to eliminate the need for individual control persons by providing a timed octagonal sign assembly which includes a rotating panel unit and a stationary panel unit.